বেদ অপপ্রচার এর জবাব
বেদ ঈশ্বরীয় জ্ঞান হওয়ার দরুন সনাতন ধর্মে সর্বোচ্চ গ্রন্থ বলে মান্য করা হয়। বিজ্ঞান, কর্ম, উপাসনা এবং জ্ঞানের সমন্বয়ে পূর্নাঙ্গ জীবন বিধান এটি। কিন্তু বেদের মূল ভাষা সংস্কৃত হওয়ার কারনে সঠিক রহস্য খুজে পাওয়া প্রায়শই কঠিন হয়ে পড়ে। বেদের রহস্য খুজতে গিয়ে এখন পর্যন্ত বেদের উপর অনেক ভাষ্য করা হয়ে গিয়েছে। আর প্রতিটা ভাষ্যকারই তাদের অনুধাবনকৃত জ্ঞান বিভিন্ন প্রণালীতে তাদের বেদ ভাষ্যে ফুটিয়ে তোলার চেষ্টা করেছেন। এ জন্য বেদ ভাষ্যকারদের মধ্যে অনুবাদের কিছু পার্থক্য লক্ষ্য করা যায়। ভাষ্যগুলিকে সাধারনত তিনভাগে ভাগে ভাগ করা যায়। নৈরুক্তিক প্রণালী, ঐতিহাসিক প্রণালী এবং পৌরাণিক প্রণালী। এর মধ্যে নৈরুক্তিক প্রনালী কে প্রাচীনতম প্রনালী বলা হয়। এখানে উল্লেখ্য যে, অনেক বেদের ভাষ্যকার নিজেদের কবিত্বের পরিচয় দিতে গিয়ে কিছু কিছু কাব্যিক ব্যাখ্যা করেছেন যেটা অনেক রকম ভুল বুঝাবুঝির জন্ম দেয় ও দিয়েছে। তাই আমরা যথাসম্ভব কাব্যিকতা পরিহার করে মূল অর্থটুকু গ্রহন করার চেষ্টা করেছি। => শঙ্কা -০১ অথর্ব্বেদ ১১/৩/১১ এ, “প্রথিবী হচ্ছে চাল সিদ্ধ করার কড়াই আর আকাশ তার ঢাকনা“, সমাধানঃ কাব্য শাস্ত্রে অলঙ্কার কাব্যের শোভা বর্ধক। কবিরা এখানে বিভিন্ন উপমা দিয়ে কাব্যের শোভা বর্ধন করে। যেমনঃ সুকান্ত ভট্টাচার্য বলেছিলেন, "পূর্ণিমার চাঁদ যেন ঝলসানো রূটি" কিন্তু আদৌ কি চাঁদ ঝলসানো রূটি? মূলত পূর্ণিমার আকাশে উদিত চাঁদকে ঝলসানো রূটির মতোই দেখতে লাগে। কবি সেই উপমাই এখানে প্রয়োগ করেছেন। এরকমভাবে বেদের মধ্যেও অনেক জায়গায় এমন অলংকারিক বর্ণনা এসেছে। যেমনটা এ মন্ত্রে আকাশ কে ঢাকনার সাথে তুলনা করা হচ্ছে। মূলত ঢাকনার কাজ কি? ঢাকনার কাজ হলো বাইরের কোন কিছুকে ভিতরে ঢুকতে বা ভিতরের কোনকিছুকে বাইরে যাওয়াকে নিয়ন্ত্রন করা, বাধা প্রদান করা ৷ আমরা জানি পৃথিবীর আকাশের বায়ু মন্ডল মহাজাগতিক অনেক ক্ষতিকর বিষয় যেমন আল্ট্রাভায়োলেট রশ্মিসহ আরও অন্যান্য অনেক ক্ষতিকর পদার্থকে পৃথিবীতে আসতে বাঁধা প্রদান করে। বায়ুমন্ডল একটি গ্যাসের স্তর যার 78% নাইট্রোজেন, 21% অক্সিজেন, 0.9% আর্গন, 0.03% কার্বন ডাই অক্সাইড এবং অবশিষ্টাংশ বিভিন্ন ধরনের গ্যাস।পৃথিবীর আকাশের বায়ুমন্ডলের কারনে প্রায় সকল উল্কাপিন্ড পৃথিবীতে পৌছানোর আগেই তা বায়ুমন্ডলের সংস্পর্শে এসে ধ্বংসপ্রাপ্ত হয়। তাছাড়া সূর্য থেকে বেরিয়ে আসা বিদ্যুৎ-চুম্বকীয় বিকিরণ, তেজস্ক্রিয় রশ্মি, অতি বেগুণী রশ্মি যা ঘন্টায় 900000 মাইল বেগে পৃথিবীর বায়ুমণ্ডলে আঘাত করে। যদি সেই মহাজাগতিক রশ্মি, আয়ন এবং ইলেকট্রন কণা যদি পৃথিবীর বায়ুমণ্ডল ভেদ করে ভূপৃষ্ঠে পৌছতে পারে তবে উদ্ভিদজদৎ, প্রাণীজগৎ এর ব্যাপক ক্ষতি সাধিত হতো। কিন্তু বায়ুমণ্ডলীয় স্তরগুলো সূর্য থেকে আগত ক্ষতিকর রশ্মি ও অণু কণাগুলোকে বাধা প্রদান করে। এভাবেই এটি ঢাকনীরূপে কাজ করে, তাই এখানে আকাশ মন্ডলকে ঢাকণী উপমালঙ্কারের প্রয়োগ করাটা যথাযথই হয়েছে ৷ => শঙ্কা -০২ (ঋগবেদ ৪।৪২।৩) এ বলা হয়েছে, “ভরুনা আকাশকে বানিয়েছেন শক্ত” সমাধানঃ মন্ত্রটিতে "রোদসী ধারয়ম চ" শব্দগুলো এসেছে। রোদসী শব্দের অর্থ হচ্ছে "সূর্য এবং পৃথিবীলোক। বরুণ অর্থাৎ সবার চেয়ে উত্তম পরমেশ্বর সূর্য এবং পৃথিবীলোক কে ধারন করেন। মূল মন্ত্রে আকাশ শক্ত এরকম কোন কথার উল্লেখ নেই। মন্ত্রটির সরলার্থ নিম্নরূপ- " হে মনুষ্য! অত্যন্ত ঐশ্বর্যবান সবার থেকে উত্তম সফল বিদ্যাবেত্তা উত্তম শিল্পীর সদৃশ বিস্তারযুক্ত সুন্দর আমার দ্বারা রচিত সূর্য এবং পৃথিবীকে পূজিত করে সেই বহু পদার্থ কে ধারন কারী সূর্য এবং পৃথিবী লোক কে রচনা করে এখানে সব লোক কে একভাবে প্রেরনা করি এবং ধারন করি" (মহর্ষী দয়ানন্দ সরস্বতী) => শঙ্কা -০৩ (অথর্ববেদ ৬/৪৪/১ ) আমরা জানি প্রথিবী গতিশীল,ও তা সুর্যের চারদিকে ঘোরে। কিন্তু এই মন্ত্রে বলা হয়েছে, “প্রথিবী স্থির ও নিশ্চল দাঁড়িয়ে আছে “ সমাধানঃ পৃথিবী যে গতিশীল সেটা বেদ মন্ত্রেও পরিষ্কার বলা আছে। অয়ং গৌঃ পৃশ্নিরক্রমীসদন মাতরঃ পুরঃ পিতরং চ প্রয়তস্ব (যজু৩।৬) অর্থাৎ পৃথিবী নিজ যোনীরূুপ জলের সাথে বর্তমান অন্তরীক্ষে উত্তম প্রকারে চলে এবং সূর্যলোকের চারপাশে ঘুরছে। অর্থাৎ বেদ ও স্পষ্ট সাক্ষ্য দিচ্ছে পৃথিবী গতিশীল। আবার এ মন্ত্রে বলা হচ্ছে পৃথিবী (অস্থাত্) অর্থাৎ স্থিত। বলা হয়নি যে পৃথিবী গতিহীন। কিন্তু কার উপর স্থিত? সেটার ব্যাখ্যা ক্ষেমকরন দাস মন্ত্রটির ভাবার্থে স্পষ্ট করেছেন। তিনি লিখেছেন , সংসারের সব লোক পরস্পর এবং ধারন এবং আকর্ষন দ্বারা নিজ নিজ অক্ষ এবং পরিধির উপর স্থিত। আমরা আইনস্টাইনের আপেক্ষিক তত্ব সম্পর্কে সবাই জানি। আপেক্ষিক তত্ব কোন কিছুর সাপেক্ষে কোন কিছুর অবস্থাকে বিবেচনা করাকে বোঝায় ৷ অর্থাৎ ধরা যাক দুইটি বাস সমগতিতে পাশিপাশি চলছে, আপেক্ষিক তত্ব অনুসারে যদিও বাস দুটি গতিশীল কিন্তু পাশাপাশি সমগতিতে চলন্ত একটি বাসের সাপেক্ষে অপরটি স্থির ৷ আমরা জানি পৃথিবী তার কক্ষপথে ঘুরছে এবং সে তার উপর অবস্থিত সকল প্রাণী, উদ্ভিদ ও সকল কিছুকে নিয়ে ঘুরছে ৷ কিন্তু এই আপেক্ষিক তত্বের কারনে আমাদের মনে হয় আমরা স্থির ৷ তেমনি ভাবে আমরা যদি মন্ত্রটিকে খেয়াল করি মন্ত্রে পৃথিবীর পাশাপাশি বৃক্ষকে সাপেক্ষ হিসেবে দেখানো হয়েছে ৷ অর্থাৎ এটা খুবই স্পষ্ট যে এখানে আসলে আপেক্ষিক তত্বের কথাটিই ব্যাখ্যা করা হয়েছে ৷ এবং পৃথিবী ও অন্যান্য গ্রহ নক্ষত্রের সুস্থিত অবস্থার কথাই ব্যাখ্যা করা হয়েছে। মন্ত্রটির অনুবাদ নিম্নরূপ - সূর্য লোক স্থিত পৃথিবী স্থিত এই সব জগৎ স্থিত উপরে মুখ করে বিশ্রামকারী বৃক্ষও স্থিত এভাবে তোমার এই রোগও নিবৃত্ত হয়ে যাক। ( অনুবাদঃ ক্ষেমকরন দাস ত্রিবেদী) => শঙ্কা -০৪ অথর্ববেদ ১২/১/২৬ এ মন্ত্রে বলা হয়েছে পৃথিবী স্থির। এবং (নিরুক্ত ১০।৩২) এও বলা রয়েছে সবিতা পৃথিবীকে স্থির করে রেখেছেন খুটি দ্বারা। সমাধানঃ মূল মন্ত্রে এমন কোন শব্দই নেই যেখানে পৃথিবীকে স্থির বলা হয়েছে। আর পৃথিবী যে গতিশীল সেটা ঋগবেদ ১০।২২।১৪ তে স্পষ্ট রয়েছে। যা পূর্বে ব্যাখ্যা করা হয়েছে। এবং (নিরুক্ত ১০।৩২) এ বলা হয় নি যে, পৃথিবী খুটি দ্বারা স্থির রয়েছে। বরং সেখানেও স্পষ্ট রয়েছে যে, পৃথিবী রমন অর্থাৎ গতিশীল। "সবিতা য়ন্ত্রৈঃ পৃথিবীমরময়দনারম্ভণে (নিরুঃ ১০।৩২) অর্থাৎ সবিতা যন্ত্রো দ্বারা পৃথিবীকে রমণ করায়। আর উক্ত বেদ মন্ত্রে পৃথিবী মাতাকে শ্রদ্ধা জানানো হয়েছে।পৃথিবী স্থির এমন কিছু বলা হয় নি। "ভুমি শিলা প্রস্তর এবং ধুলি ইহা যথাবত রূপায়িত করে ভূমি কে ধারন করেন। সেই সূবর্ণ আদি আদি ধন বক্ষে আশ্রয়কারী পৃথিবীর জন্য আমি শ্রদ্ধা জানাই" (অনুবাদঃ ক্ষেমকরন দাস ত্রিবেদী) => শঙ্কা -০৫ অথর্ববেদ ৯/৭/২” আলোর জগত(সৌরজগত) হচ্ছে উপরের চোয়াল আর প্রথিবী হচ্ছে নীচের চোয়াল। সমাধানঃ এই মন্ত্রে সেই সর্বব্যাপী বিরাট পুরুষের শরীরের বর্ণনা বিভিন্ন বস্তুর উপমা দিয়ে বোঝানো হয়েছে। যেহেতু তিনি অকায়ম অর্থাৎ তার কোন শরীর নেই। তাই জাগতিক ও ভৌতিক বিষয়সমূহকে সেই বিরাট পুরুষের বিভিন্ন অঙ্গ প্রতঙ্গের উপমা দিয়ে বর্ণনা করা হয়েছে। যাতে করে আমার তার শক্তিমত্তা, সর্বব্যাপকতা ও মহানত্বার অনুভব করতে পারি। প্রজাপতি প্রজাপালক এবং পরমেষ্ঠ চেয়ে উচ্চপদবান পরমেশ্বর নিশ্চয় করে দুই প্রধান সামর্থ স্বরূপ কারনে সৃষ্টি মধ্যে ইন্দ্র শির , অগ্নি পার্থিব ললাট, বায়ু কন্ঠের সন্ধি স্বরূপ (অথর্ববেদ ৯।৭।১) "মধ্যে সোম রাজা তার [ সেই পরমেশ্বরের] মস্তিষ্ক। আকাশ তার উপরের চোয়াল এবং পৃথিবী তার নিচের চোয়াল। ( অথর্ববেদ ৯।৭।২) => শঙ্কা -০৬ ঋগবেদ ৭/৮৩/৩ এ, “তিনি তাকালেন পৃথিবীর শেষ প্রান্তে“, এখন যে জিনিস গোল তার শেষ প্রান্ত কি করে হয় ? সমাধানঃ মন্ত্রটিতে "ভূমা অন্ত" শব্দটি এসেছে। যার অর্থ ভূমির অন্ত অর্থাৎ শেষ। আর মন্ত্রটিতে যুদ্ধের প্রেক্ষাপট বর্ণনা করা হয়েছে। তাই এখানে ভূমির অন্ত বলতে যুদ্ধ ভূমির অন্ত অর্থাৎ শেষ প্রান্তের কথা বলা হচ্ছে। পৃথিবীর কোন শেষ প্রান্তের কথা বলা হচ্ছে না।মন্ত্রটিতে পরমাত্মা উপদেশ দিচ্ছে যে, রাজধর্মের পালনকারী বিদ্বান তুমি শত্রুসেনার উপর ঐরূপ আক্রমন করো যাতে তোমার অস্ত্র শস্ত্র আকাশের মধ্যেও গর্জে উঠে। যাহার দ্বারা তোমার শত্রূ বেদবাণীর আশ্রয় গ্রহন করে তোমাদের শরন প্রাপ্ত হয়। এবং তোমরা যোদ্ধা লোক সীমান্ত বিজয় প্রাপ্ত করে শত্রুদের দূর্গ ছিন্ন ভিন্ন করে নিজের অধিকার স্থাপন করো। যাতে বৈদিক ধর্ম উত্তম প্রকারে পালন করা য়ায। মন্ত্রটির সরলার্থ নিম্নরূপ - হে যুদ্ধ বিদ্যা মধ্যে নিযুক্ত রাজপুরুষ তোমার শস্ত্রের শব্দ আকাশ মধ্যে ব্যপ্ত হয় সম্পূর্ণ ভূমির অন্ত (যুদ্ধ ভূমির অন্ত, সীমান্ত) যোদ্ধা দ্বারা বিনাশ হতে দেখা যায়। শত্রু আমাকে সব মানুষের সমক্ষ প্রাপ্ত হয় এবং রক্ষা চেয়ে বৈদিকবাণীর শ্রবন দ্বারা আমার সম্মুখ আসে। ( অনুবাদঃ শ্রী বৈদ্যনাথ শাস্ত্রী) => শঙ্কা - ০৭ অথর্ববেদ ১৫/৭/১” তিনি চলে গেলেন পৃথিবীর শেষ প্রান্তে। এবং যজুর্বেদ ১।১১ তে লেখা আছে, তিনি (অগ্নিদেবতা) যজ্ঞের বেদী স্থাপন করলেন পৃথিবীর নাভিদেশে ও আকাশের মধ্যে। কিন্তু পৃথিবী গোল, না আছে এর মধ্যভাগ না আছে শেষ প্রান্ত। সমাধান - এই দুই প্রশ্নের অবতারনা বেদ স্বয়ং নিজেই করেছন। যজুর্বেদ ২৩।৬১ এ বলা হয়েছে, এই পৃথিবীর অন্ত কি? এবং এই ভূবনের মধ্য স্থান কি? এর পরের মন্ত্রেই বেদ এর সমাধান দিয়েছেন। " ইয়ং বেদী পর অন্তঃ পৃথিব্য অয়ং যজ্ঞো ভূবনস্য নাভি (যজুর্বেদ ২৩।৬২)"। অর্থাৎ বেদী এই পৃথিবীর পরম অন্ত এবং যজ্ঞ এই পৃথিবীর নাভি। তৈঃ ৩।৯।৫।৫ এ একই কথা বলা আছে, "যজ্ঞ বৈ ভূবনস্য নাভী" অর্থাৎ যজ্ঞই এই পৃথিবীর নাভী । নাভী দ্বারাই গর্ভস্থ শিশু পরিপুষ্ট হয়। সাধারনত বৃহৎ কোন কর্মকে ও সুসমন্বিতভাবে সম্পন্ন কোন প্রক্রিয়া বা systemকে যজ্ঞ নামে অভিহিত করা হয় ৷ ঈশ্বর আমাদের যজ্ঞের মাধ্যমে সৃষ্টি করেছেন। (গীতা ৩।১০)প্রজাপতি যজ্ঞের সহিত প্রজা সৃষ্টি করে বললেন, এই যজ্ঞ দ্বারা তোমরা আত্মন্নতি লাভ করো। পৃথিবীর উপর প্রকৃতিগত চক্রের (Ecological cycle) ভারসাম্য যজ্ঞীয় প্রক্রিয়ায় হয়। আর আকাশে যজ্ঞ বেদী স্থাপনের কথা মন্ত্রে নেই। মন্ত্রটির সরলার্থ নিম্নরূপ -. " আপনার অনুদারতার জন্য নয়,উন্নতির জন্য নির্মিত করা হয়েছে। আমাকে আত্মার মধ্যে বিদ্যমান জ্যোতি দেখিয়ে দিন। এই পৃথিবীর উপর সজ্জনতার বাহুল্য রয়েছে। সমস্ত ভূমন্ডল মধ্যে বিনা কোন বাধায় বিচরন করে থাকি। হে অগ্নিদেব! পৃথিবীর নাভী (যজ্ঞস্থল) মধ্যে স্থাপিত এ হবিষান্ন কে আপনি রক্ষা করুন" ( অনুবাদঃ শ্রী রাম শর্মা) NOTE বর্তমান বিজ্ঞান আবিষ্কার করেছে যে, পৃথিবীর কেন্দ্র রয়েছে যা খুব উত্তপ্ত।এবংভূপৃষ্ঠ থেকে ৫ হাজার কিলোমিটার গভীরে অবস্থিত। এটা সৃষ্টির প্রক্রিয়া শুরু হয় ১ বিলিয়ন বছর আগে। প্রতি বছর ০.৫ মিলিমিটার করে বৃদ্ধি পায় এটি।ভূ-ত্বত্তবিদদের ধারণা পৃথিবীর কেন্দ্রের কাছাকাছি অংশ এখনো অনেকটাসূর্যের মতই উত্তপ্ত। পৃথিবীর কেন্দ্রের তাপমাত্রা ৬০০০ c যেখানে যেখানে সূর্যের বাহির ভাগের তাপমাত্রা ৫৭০০ c। তাহলে বোঝা যাচ্ছে পৃথিবীর কেন্দ্র কতটা উত্তপ্ত।অধিকাংশ বিজ্ঞানীই মনে করেন পৃথিবীর অভ্যান্তর ভাগের পটাশিয়াম-৪০, ইউরেনিয়াম-২৩৮, থোরিয়াম-২৩২ প্রভৃতি তেজস্ক্রিয় মৌল এখনো ক্রমাগত তাপ বিকিরন করে চলছে। মাটির শক্ত বহিরাবরণের জন্যএই তাপ পৃথিবীর বাইরে আসতে পারে না। যতটুকু আসে তা দ্রুতই বাতাসের সঙ্গে শূন্যেমিলিয়ে যায়। আমরা পৃথিবীর উপরিভাগে আছি বলে তা অনুধাবন করতে পারি না। যদি মন্ত্রটিকে আমরা বিজ্ঞানের দৃষ্টিতে দেখি যে, "অগ্নিদেবতা যজ্ঞবেদী স্থাপন করেছেন পৃথিবীর কেন্দ্রে " তা কিন্তু আধুনিক বিজ্ঞানের সাথে পুরোপুরি মিলে যায়। => শঙ্কা -০৮ যজুর্বেদ ২৩।১০ এ বলা আছে, "সূর্য ঘোরে একা" অথচ সূর্য একা নয় সৌরজগতের সব কিছুই এর সাথে ঘুর্নায়মান। সমাধানঃ আমরা জানি সূর্যের নিজস্ব কক্ষপথ আছে আর সূর্য সেই কক্ষপথ কেন্দ্র করে ঘোরে। দয়ানন্দ সরস্বতী "একাকী" শব্দের অর্থ সহায় বিনা করেছেন। কারন বেদ অনুসারে আমাদের গ্রহও সর্বদা গতিশীল। ঋগবেদ ১০।১৪৯।১ এ বলা আছে, "সূর্য তার পৃথিবী ও অন্যান্য গ্রহসমূহকে তার আকর্ষনশক্তির সাহায্যে বেধে রেখেছে।এটার চারপাশে সেগুলো ঘূর্নায়মান ঠিক যেমন প্রশিক্ষক এর চারপাশে প্রশিক্ষনরত অশ্ব বলগা দিয়ে ঘোরে" ঋগবেদ ১।৩৫।৯ "সূর্য নিজপথে ঘোরে এবং তা পৃথিবী ও অন্যান্য গ্রহসমূহকে আকর্ষনশক্তি দ্বারা এমন উপায়ে চালিত করেযাতে তাদের একে অপরের সাথে সংঘর্ষ না হয়" অতএব ইহা স্পষ্ট যে, সূর্য শুধু একা ঘোরে না সাথে অনান্য গ্রহ সকল ঘোরে। মন্ত্রটির সরলার্থ নিম্নরূপ- " হে জানার ইচ্ছা কারী মনুষ্য! সূর্য সহায় ছাড়া নিজ কক্ষ মধ্যে চলছে পুনরায় এই সূর্যের প্রকাশ দ্বারা চন্দ্রলোক প্রকাশিত হয়। অগ্নি শীতের ওষুধ, পৃথিবী বড় (বীজ) বপনের স্থান। ইহা তোমরা সবাই জানো। ( মহর্ষী দয়ানন্দ সরস্বরতী) => শঙ্কা -০৯ অথর্ববেদ ১৮/৪/৮৯ তে বলা আছে, “চাঁদ পানির মধ্যে গমন করে আকাশের আলোয় সমাধানঃ মন্ত্রটিতে "অপ্সু অন্তঃ" শব্দটি এসেছে। এর অর্থ হলো জল ক্ষেত্রের অন্ত। অন্তঃরিক্ষকে জল ক্ষেত্রের অন্তঃ বলা হয়েছে। বর্তমান বিজ্ঞান অনুসারে পৃথিবীর বায়ু মন্ডলের সীমা পর্যন্ত জলবায়ু রয়েছে। সেই কারনে আকাশ নীল দেখায়। বায়ুমন্ডলের বাহিরে গেলে আকাশ নীল দেখা যায় না। পৃথিবীর প্রভাব তার বাযু মন্ডল পর্যন্ত। তাহার পর অন্তঃরিক্ষ আরম্ভ হয়েছে। এই জন্য অন্তঃরিক্ষকে অপ্সু অন্তঃ অর্থাৎ পৃথিবীর জলময় বায়ুমন্ডলের শেষে বলা হয়েছে। আর এই চন্দ্রমা অন্তঃরিক্ষের মধ্যে তথা সূর্য তার উপর দ্যুলোকে। মন্ত্রটির সরলার্থ নিম্নরূপ - " অন্তরিক্ষ মধ্যে চন্দ্রমা তথা দ্যুলোক মধ্যে সূর্য ধাবমান হয়। (হে বিজ্ঞপুরুষ) তোমার তীক্ষ্ণ ধারাল বিদ্যুৎ কে জানার যোগ্য নয়। হে দ্যুলোক এবং ভূলোক! আপনি আমার ভাব কে বুঝুন ( আমাকে সেই ভাবের সামর্থ প্রদান করুন) (অনুবাদঃ শ্রীরাম শর্মা) => শঙ্কা - ১০ বেদ অনুসারে চাদের রয়েছে নিজস্ব আলো, দেখুন অথর্ববেদ ২/২২/২ এ O moon the light rays that is yours, একই কথা আছে অথর্ববেদ ২/২২।৪ এ O moon the light beams that is yours, সমাধানঃ চাঁদের যে নিজস্ব আলো নেই। এবং সূর্যের আলোতে চাঁদ প্রকাশিত হয় তা বেদেই স্পষ্ট রয়েছে। যজুর্বেদ ১৮।৪০ মন্ত্রে বলা আছে, চন্দ্র সূর্যের কিরণ দ্বারা প্রকাশিত। কিন্তু তুলসরীরাম "হে চন্দ্রিমা তোমার যে আলো" এই কথাটির দ্বারা আসলে চাঁদ হতে প্রতিফলিত আলোর কথাই বুঝিয়েছে। কারন আমরা চাঁদের আলো বলতে মূলত সূর্যের প্রতিফলতি কিরণই বুঝি। যা বেদেও স্পষ্ট রয়েছে। তাই সব জায়গায় এটা স্পষ্ট করে বলার কোন প্রয়োজন হয় না। কিন্তু মূল মন্ত্রে এসব কথা নেই ৷ মূল মন্ত্রে আলো শব্দটা থাকলেও নিজস্ব শব্দটা নেই বরং "শোচি" এবং "হর" কথাটি রয়েছে যেটি দ্বারা নাশ এবং শোধন ক্ষমতা বোঝায় ৷ অর্থাৎ চাঁদ হতে আমরা যে আলো পাই ( যেটা সূর্যের প্রতিফলিত) সেটার যে নাশ এবং শোধন ক্ষমতা রয়েছে মন্ত্রে সেটাই উল্লেখিত হয়েছে। " হে চন্দ্র যে তোমার নাশ শক্তি রয়েছে তাহার দ্বারা তাকে নাশ করো যে আমাদের অপ্রিয়" (ক্ষেমকরণ দাস । অঃ ২।২২।২) এবং, " হে চন্দ্র যে তোমার শোধনশক্তি রয়েছে তাহার দ্বারা তাকে শুদ্ধ করে দাও যে আমাদের অপ্রিয়। (ক্ষেমকরন দাস। অঃ ২।২২।৪) => শঙ্কা - ১১ বেদ অনুসারে ভগবানের একটা উপমা দেয়া হয়েছে তাতে মুলত ভগবান এক চোখ কানা হয়ে যায়,অথর্ববেদ ১১/৩/২ এ আছে,” চাঁদ ও সুর্য তার দুটি চোখ” আমরা জানি চাঁদ ও সুর্য দুটি অত্যন্ত অসম আকারের জিনিস, আর চাদের আলো নেই সমাধানঃ ঈশ্বর সর্বদ্রষ্টা তার দেখার জন্য চন্দ্র এবং সূর্যের সাহায্য নেবার প্রয়োজন নেই। তিনি নিজেই এগুলো সৃষ্টি করেছেন ৷ কিন্তু যেহেতু তিনি কেমন তা আমরা জানি না সেহেতু বিভিন্ন উপমার ব্যবহার করে তার বিশালতার বর্ণনা করা হয়েছে। এখানে ঈশ্বরের চক্ষুর বর্ণনায় সূর্য এবং চন্দ্রকে তার চক্ষু বলা হয়েছে। এর মানে এই নয় যে ঈশ্বর সূর্য এবং চন্দ্রের মধ্য দিয়ে দেখেন। চন্দ্র ও সূর্য এখানে প্রতীক মাত্র। ঈশ্বরের সূর্যের মতো উত্তাপ এবং চন্দ্রের মতো শীতলতা প্রদান করার শক্তি রয়েছে। অর্থাৎ তিনি উগ্র হতে উগ্র এবং সৌম্য হতে সৌম্য স্বরূপে দ্রষ্টা। মন্ত্রটির সরলার্থ নিম্নরূপ - ঈশ্বরের দ্যাবাপৃথিবী (অন্তরীক্ষ ও পৃথিবী) হল কর্ণ, সূর্য ও চন্দ্র চক্ষু, এবং সপ্তর্ষি (উরসা মেজর এর সাতটি তারা) হল প্রাণশক্তি (৫ প্রাণ, সুত্রাত্মা ও ধনঞ্জয় বায়ু) (অথর্ববেদ ১১/৩/২) => শঙ্কা -১২ অথর্ববেদ ৪/৫/১ এ বলা আছে, “ চাঁদ ও সুর্য শুন্যের গভীর থেকে আলো নিয়ে উঠে আসে আবার নিব্রত হয়,থেমে যায় বা বিশ্রামে যায় নিশব্দ সমাধানঃ মন্ত্রটি তে বলা হয় নি যে, চন্দ্র অথবা সূর্য থেমে যায় অথবা বিশ্রামে যায়। মন্ত্রটিতে " বয়ম নি জনান্তস্বাপয়ামসি" শব্দগুলো এসেছে। যার অর্থ হলো- আমরা সব জনকে শুয়ে দেই অথবা নিদ্রিত করি।এখানে চন্দ্র অথবা সূর্যের বিশ্রামের কথা বলা হচ্ছে না। মন্ত্রটির সরলার্থ নিম্নরূপ - "যে সুখ বর্ষনকারীসহস্র কিরণযুক্ত সূর্য আকাশে উদয় হয়। সেই বলের জন্য হিতকারক সূর্য দ্বারা আমরা সব জনকে শুয়ে দেই। ( অনুবাদঃ ক্ষেমকরন দাস ত্রিবেদী) =>> শঙ্কা -১৩ আকাশে নাকি প্রাণবায়ু উৎপন্ন হয়। ঋগবেদ মন্ডল ১, সুক্ত ৬৪ মন্ত্র ২ বলছে, ‘The winds which belong to collective prana are born from the sky’. তুলসী রাম একটু ভিন্ন লিখেছে, সে লিখেছে , ‘Wind is the son of sky ‘ দাবীর সত্যতাঃ তুলসীরামের অনুবাদে এমন কিছুই লেখা নেই। এই মন্ত্রে আসলে মরুৎগন বা ঝড়ো বায়ু প্রবাহের কথা বলা হয়েছে ৷ আমরা জানি ঝড়ো বায়ু প্রবাহ পৃথিবীর আকাশমন্ডলে প্রস্তুত হয় এবং এটি মেঘকে বয়ে নিয়ে যায় ও সমষ্টিগতপ্রাণ বা জীবজগতের জন্য বৃষ্টি ঘটায় ৷ ঝড়ো বায়ুপ্রবাহ ভয়ঙ্কর অথচ এটি বিশুদ্ধ এই মন্ত্রে তা উল্লেখ করা হয়েছে ৷ আমরা জানি এই ঝড়ো বায়ু ভুমির উপরিস্থিত দূষিত বায়ুকেও তাড়িয়ে নিয়ে যায় ও পরিবেশকে বিশুদ্ধ রাখে ৷ " সেই মরুৎগন (বাতাসের তরঙ্গ), অন্তরীক্ষের আলোকিত সন্তান, জ্ঞানের আলো প্রকাশ করেন ৷ মনুষ্যগনের বন্ধু তাহারা রুদ্রের নিঃশ্বাস (মহাজাগতিক শক্তি), তাহারা উদার, অনুপ্রেরনাদায়ী, বিশুদ্ধ ও অদুষিত, বিশুদ্ধ ও বিশোধক, সূর্যকিরনের ন্যায় উজ্জ্বল, জীবনীশক্তিতে পূর্ণ, প্রাণশক্তি উপাদান বহনকারী তারা (মরুৎগন) ভীতিজাগানিয়া ও মহত্তম " (অনুবাদঃ তুলসীরাম শর্মা) =>> শঙ্কা -১৪ আমরা জানি যে আমাদের প্রথিবীতে মহাসাগর ৫ টি। কিন্তু অথর্ববেদ 19/27/3 এ বলা আছে মহাসাগর ৪টি। সমাধানঃ মহাসাগর মূলত একটি। পাশ্চাত্য ভূগোলবিদরা তাদের নিজের সুবিধার্তে মহাসাগরকে পাঁচ ভাগে বিভক্ত করেছে (তথ্যসূত্র উইকিপেডিয়া)। এখন যদি তারা মহাসাগরকে দশ ভাগেও বিভক্ত করে সে দায় ভার কি বেদের হবে? বেদের সিদ্ধান্ত অনুসারে মহাসাগর চার ভাগে বিভক্ত ৷ যদি মন্ত্রটিরআমরা গভীর তাৎপর্য লক্ষ্য করি তো সেখানে মূলত চারটি জ্ঞান সমুদ্রের কথা বলা হচ্ছে। অর্থাৎ চারটি বেদ যথাঃ ঋক,যজু,সাম, অথর্ব। কারন বেদ জ্ঞান এতটাই বিশাল যে তা সমুদ্রের মতই গভীর। মন্ত্রটির সরলার্থ নিম্নরূপ - " দুলোক কে উত্তম, মধ্যম, অধম ভেদের কারনে তিন প্রকার বলে। পৃথিবীকেও উত্তম, অধম ও মধ্যম ভেদের কারনে তিন প্রকার বলে। এই প্রকার অন্তঃরিক্ষকেও তিন প্রকার বলে জ্ঞান সমুদ্রভূত এই বেদ কে চার প্রকার বলে। স্তুতিসমূহকে তিন প্রকার বলে মানব সন্তান দের জ্ঞান, কর্ম ও উপাসনার মধ্যে চলনশীল বলে। ওই সব তিন রূপ মধ্যে শরীর মন ও বুদ্ধির উপর প্রভাবশীল কর্ম ভক্তি ও জ্ঞান দ্বারা রক্ষা করো। ( অনুবাদঃ হরিশরন সিদ্ধান্তলংকার) =>> শঙ্কা -১৫ ঋগবেদ ১।৩৫।৮ " পৃথিবীর স্যখ্যা ৩ টি। এবং ঋগবেদ ৫/৪৭/৩ , “সুর্য তার রশ্নি নিয়ে পৃথিবীর চারিদিকে প্রদক্ষিন করে”। দাবীর সত্যতাঃ মন্ত্রটিতে তিন টি পৃথিবীর কথা বলা হয় নি। ত্রিলোক অর্থাৎ ভূমি, অন্তরিক্ষ এবং দুলোক এর কথা বলা হচ্ছে। মন্ত্রটির সরলার্থ নিম্নরূপ - " হে সভেশ! যেভাবে যার সুবর্ণের সমান জ্যোতি রয়েছে বৃষ্টি উৎপন্ন কারী দৌত নামক সূর্যলোক পৃথিবীর সাথে সমন্ধ রাখা আট দিশা অর্থাৎ চার দিশা চার উপদিশা তিন ভূমি, অন্তরিক্ষ, প্রকাশ অর্থাৎ উপর নীচ এবং মধ্য অবস্থানকারী প্রাপ্ত হওয়ার যোগ্য সব বস্তুর আধার তিন লোক এবং সাত ভূমি অন্তরিক্ষ বা উপরে স্থিত জলসমুদায় কে প্রকাশিত করে। এই সর্বোপকারক বিদ্যাদি উত্তম পদার্থ দানকারী যজমানদের জন্য স্বীকার করার যোগ্য পৃথিবী আদি বা সুবর্ণ আদি রমনীয় রত্নকে ধারন করে উত্তম প্রকার প্রাপ্ত হয়। " ( মহর্ষি দয়ানন্দ সরস্বতী) এবং ঋগবেদ ৫।৪৭।৩ মন্ত্রে সূর্যের প্রদক্ষীনের কথা বলা নেই। মন্ত্রটির ভাবার্থ এই যে, হে মনুষ্য! তোমরা কার্য এবং কারন কে জেনে তার সংযোগ দ্বারা উৎপন্ন বস্তুকে কার্য মধ্যে উপযুক্ত করে নিজ অভীষ্ঠ সিদ্ধ করো। মন্ত্রটির সরলার্থ নিম্নরূপ - " হে মনুষ্য! যে সাগর সুখ কে প্রাপ্ত করানো কারী সুন্দর পালন যার ঐরূপ এবং প্রকাশের মধ্যে স্থাপিত করে গিয়েছেন অন্তঃরিক্ষ এবং মেঘ সেচন কারী পূর্ণ আকাশ আদি এবং পালন কারীর কারণ কে সব প্রকারে প্রবিষ্ট হয় এবং লোক মধ্যে উৎপন্ন হয়ে বিশেষ করে ক্রমন করে এবং সমীপ মধ্যে রক্ষা করে। ইহা সবার জানার যোগ্য" ( মহর্ষি দয়ানন্দ সরস্বতী) =>> শঙ্কা -১৬ ঋগবেদ ১/৩৫/৯ “সুর্য, পৃথিবী ও আকাশের মধ্যবর্তি রাস্তা দিয়ে যাতায়াত করে”। নিরুক্ত ৭/২৩ এও বলা আছে যে, সুর্য প্রথমে উত্তর অক্ষাংশ হতে যাত্রা শুরু করে। সমাধানঃ মন্ত্রটিতে সূর্য আকাশ ও অন্তঃরিক্ষের মধ্য দিয়ে গমন করে না। বরং (অমীবাম অপবাধতে) দুই এর মাঝের রোগ পীড়াকে নিবারন করে। মন্ত্রটির সরলার্থ নিম্নরূপ - "হে সভাধ্যক্ষ! যেভাবে যার হিরণ্যরূপ জ্যোতি হাতের সমান গ্রহনকারী পদার্থ কে ছিন্ন ভিন্ন এবং রস কে উৎপন্নকারী সূর্যলোক দুই প্রকাশভূমি কে অন্তরিক্ষের মধ্যে প্রাপ্ত রোগ পীড়া কে নিবারন করে। সবকে প্রাপ্তকারী নিজ কীরণসমূহকে সাক্ষাত প্রকট এবং পৃথিবী আদি প্রকাশ রহিত লোকসমূহের সাথে নিজ প্রকাশ কে প্রাপ্ত করে। ওই রূপ তোমার হওয়া উচিত। ( মহর্ষি দয়ানন্দ সরস্বতী) এবং নিরুক্ত ৭।২৩ এ মূলত উত্তরায়ণের কথা বলা হয়েছে। অর্থাৎ যখন সূর্যের প্রথম উত্তরায়ণ ঘটবে তখন যজমান ওখানে বর্ণিত যজ্ঞের ওই বিশেষ কাজ করবে। বিষয় টা একটু ব্যাখ্যা করা যাক। আমরা জানি ২১ শে জুন তারিখে উত্তর গোলার্ধে দীর্ঘতম দিন এবং হ্রস্বতম রজনী হয়। সূর্য এ সময় কর্কট ক্রান্তি বৃত্তে অবস্থান করে। ক্রান্তিতে সূর্যের এই প্রানত্মিক অবস্থান বিন্দুকে বলা হয় উত্তর অয়নান্ত। দক্ষিন গোলার্ধে অবশ্য এর বিপরীত। এর পর থেকে দিন ছোট হতে থাকে আর রাত বড় হতে থাকে। অবশেষে ২৩ সেপ্টেম্বর তারিখে সূর্য পুনরায় অবস্থান নেয় বিষুব বৃত্তের বিন্দুতে, যেখানে ক্রান্তি বৃত্ত ও বিষুব বৃত্ত পরস্পরকে ছেদ করেছে। একে বলা হয় 'জলবিষুব বিন্দু'। এই দিন পুনরায় পৃথিবীর সর্বত্র দিন-রাত সমান হয়ে থাকে। অতঃপর উত্তর গোলার্ধে ক্রমশ রাত বড় হতে হতে সূর্য পৌছে যায় ক্রান্তি বৃত্তের দক্ষিন অয়নানত্ম বিন্দুতে ২২ ডিসেম্বর তারিখে যখন উত্তর গোলার্ধে হয় দীর্ঘতম রজনী আর ক্ষুদ্রতম দিবস। এ সময় সূর্য মকর বৃত্তে অবস্থান করে থাকে। এখানে লক্ষ্যনীয় যে, ২১ জুনের পর থেকে সূর্য রাশিচক্রে ক্রমশ দক্ষিণ দিকে সরে আসতে আসতে ডিসেম্বর মাসে দক্ষিনতম বিন্দুতে (মকর ক্রান্তি বিন্দু) উপনীত হয়। সূর্যের এই ছয় মাসব্যাপী দক্ষিন অভিমুখী অভিযাত্রাকে বলা হয়ে থাকে দক্ষিণায়ন। অন্য দিকে ২২ ডিসেম্বরের পর থেকে সূর্য পুনরায় রাশিচক্রে ক্রমশ উত্তর দিকে সরতে সরতে জুন মাসে উত্তরতম বিন্দুতে উপনীত হয় (কর্কট ক্রান্তি বিন্দু)- সূর্যের এই ছয় মাসব্যাপী উত্তরাভিযানকে বলা হয় উত্তরায়ন। ওঁ শান্তি ওঁ শান্তি ওঁ শান্তি